Art of Deception
by xxSirexx
Summary: [GrimmIchi] He would get them all out of Las Noches safely, no matter the price...
1. Beginning Game

**Title:** Art of Deception  
**Author:** Higure-kun  
**Pairing:** GrimmIchi (also implies past GrimmIchi)

**Rating/Warning:** PG-13**  
Words: 1,255**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach…

**Author's Note: Yes… I am using ch 281 here as inspiration... I have started getting dirty thoughts about Grimmjow's tail about halfway through. I blame the fact that I am sleep deprived and that it is well passed four a.m. where I am at… This is actually the start of a GrimmIchi series for me, so hold on. The plot is coming I swear. Just bear the first few chapters for me okay? Chapters also should be longer than this one, but I am tired and feel like this is a good cut-off point… However, this chapter was written for ensuri over at LJ.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Beginning Game **

Ironically funny is what he would call the situation, if he wasn't limping and bloodied. He loathed the rain, he really did. It always seemed to mock him in some way. The substance would see fit to shower on events that would configure his personality and his resolve, albeit he always ended up bleeding. Always he was injured in some way during these moments, just short of reaching his goal. The first injury was the loss of his mother. That, by far, had been the worst for he could not have done anything about it.

The next instance was with Grand Fisher. It was raining hard then just like the first time he had "met" the hollow. The droplets of water had created a haze that blurred his vision, yet he still managed to wound that old hollow. It had a way of molding his soul, enabling him to endure being a shinigami. It had changed something inside of him, like a burning liquid that wouldn't recede even after the adrenaline had worn off and he passed out. He didn't know if it was revenge that drove him on, but he cursed the rain yet again because of his lack of strength to be able to kill the very create that took what he prized most away from him.

Tonight was going to be different. He would win. He would succeed. The frail form pinned to his aching chest with a battered arm depended on it. Kurosaki Ichigo would not fail this time, not after finally making his escape. He would prove to himself and that damned rain overhead that he could keep his promises. The oranged-haired teen was nearly cut into ribbons, claw marks and burns marring his body. He was tired, one eye already sealed shut by the swelling and the other had blood leaking into it.

Ichigo had done what he could to get away from his pursuers, the three Espada that had been sent to chase him down. One-on-one there wouldn't have been a problem, exception only to the teal-haired man that left the deep gashes on his back. He was lucky that he had memorized the patterns of the patrols around the white palace, taking his chances and using his speed, only defending when needed and never attacking. His goal was to get Inoue out; and get her out and back home he would. Getting out of Las Noches had taken all his energy away, leaving a skeleton running on sheer determination and will power. He had to have had it, threatening that hollow in the sands of Hueco Mundo to make the portal to the living world was the last choice he made before stumbling into the wet streets of Karakura Town.

He cursed for several reasons, all of wish led to his current condition, immobile. Ichigo couldn't force his feet to move any further. The girl in his arms was no better, having taken a few hits herself. His entire right arm was numb and his vision was starting to fade quickly. Ichigo cursed again, his spirit in denial of his limbs. He vaguely wondered if he even mattered. Lately he couldn't even save himself, let alone others around him. This was one of the few lingering thoughts he had as his world went completely black…

* * *

"You disappoint me, Shinigami!" Grimmjow sneered, watching the broken mask pieces fall from the teen's face. "Don't tell me you're done already!?

"Hardly!" Ichigo growled. He knew his chances were slim to none as the spirit particle that had formed his hollow mask fade into the white blood-stained ground. Were his eleven seconds up already? He panted heavily, taking Tenza Zangetsu into both of his hands once more, readying himself for another attack. The Espada before him was injured, having been caught off guard once or twice, but barely working up a sweat.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" the teen yelled, firing off the black and red mass of spirit energy, his throat raw.

The boy didn't even know what hit him as he suddenly felt his head collide with the ground beneath him. A clawed hand dug into his scalp and into a bundle of nerves in his right arm, sending pinpricks of pain shooting through his spine and forcing his hand open. The cat-like figure above him gloated. "I was expecting more, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Fuck you, Arrancar!" he managed to hiss out, only earning another laceration to the head for having a sharp tongue.

"You'd like that too much, wouldn't ya?" Grimmjow laughed into his ear. His voice was rough, a predatory growl mixed in with the usual tenor pitch. It made Ichigo's entire body shudder. "But first…"

Ichigo could even move his head to see what the Sexta Espada was doing, but he heard metal scrapping against white stone. He didn't wonder for long what was going on as he was suddenly flipped onto his back and a sharp pain shot up his leg. No sooner had he registered that it was his own blade he had been stabbed with than those claws effectively pinned is wrists down, cutting into his flesh. The teen growled in pain and frustration, struggling against his laughing captor crouching over him.

Grimmjow only laughed harder, removing his hand only to replace it with the weird tail that had grown from his back. The hand grabbed his face roughly, not caring about the puncture wounds.

"Grimm!" the teen yelped, loathing how easy the nickname escaped his lips.

He hated it almost as much as he felt the Arrancar's familiar lips swoop down attacked his own in a fierce, demanding kiss. Ichigo wanted to cuss his predictable self as he obdientely parted his own lips, hissing as jagged fangs bit into his lower lip. He wanted to bite the tongue that snaked into his mouth, savoring its moment of victory. The teen gave into the old feelings resurfacing with disgust at himself and the one that managed to dig said emotions out. It only made matters worse that despite the rage he held for Grimmjow playing along with Aizen's plans, he still needed the bastard badly.

"I hate you," he growled as the other pulled away with a smug look on his face.

"I know."

"Thought you were gonna 'slit my fucking throat' not kiss me," he huffed.

Grimmjow grinned. "I am, but not this time."

"I won't forgive you, Grimmjow! It doesn't change anything!"

"Tch. I don't give a damn if you do or not, Ichi," the Espada spat. "I did what I had to and this time it's for your benefit."

Ichigo never got the chance to ask what Grimmjow meant as a blow to the head knocked him out cold…

* * *

A soft groan passed through the back of his throat as he stirred from his sleep. It was a nightmare from his past, one that he dreamed all too often anymore. Sometimes he wondered why he only dreamed about that and not what happened after. He thought that of all memories, this one would be the one he would want to suppress the most. It was the most painful of them all…

Ichigo blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings. He wasn't dead, that he was sure of because his body hurt like hell and was protesting to even waking up. All he could do was look at the ceiling, though it seemed somewhat familiar…

"Good to see you awake, Kurosaki-kun," a low cheery voice greeted.

"You have no idea, Urahara-san…"

* * *

_**Your reviews fuel me… **_


	2. You Can't Lie

**Title:** Art of Deception  
**Author:** Higure-kun  
**Pairing:** (this chapter) slight IchiHime, some IchiIshi, implied GrimmIchi  
**Rating/Warning:** PG-15ish (language, implied stuff, and character death)**  
Words:**5,389  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach…

**A/N: Yes… I know that there hasn't been an update in a while. My bad. Usually I just read anymore and not write. I really haven't had time to write with my roommates constantly over my shoulders and these types of things I cannot write without fear of getting in trouble with the school. It happens… Just know that I am trying to ease my way back into it. I have to remember what direction I was going in this fic… I seem to have misplaced everything regarding this one… Perfect, right?**

* * *

**Chapter Two: You Can't Lie**

_Last time_

"_Good to see you awake, Kurosaki-kun," a low cheery voice greeted._

"_You have no idea, Urahara-san…"_

* * *

"How long have I been out?" Ichigo grunted. 

"Not too long. Just a day or so," the shop keeper replied, expression changing from friendly to serious. "Though…"

"And Inoue?"

"Perfectly fine, I assure you. She is in the other room as we speak. Kurosaki-kun… Your condition…"

Ichigo's chocolate eyes averted from the older man. This was going to be the hardest part. He needed the former shinigami captain to believe him about this. Yet how do you go around explaining that you've gone for months and all of the sudden show up again without suspicion? He knew this little "condition" wouldn't help matters at all either. If anything it would be problematic and deem him untrustworthy… Even after all he had done. "What of it?"

"I should be the one asking that," replied, lifting his cane in an attempt to poke the teen in the chest.

Instinctively, Ichigo grabbed the thing with a yell. "What the hell!? Don't go poking at it, it's sensitive!"

"_Sensitive_, you say?" Urahara chuckled.

"Yes!" the teen nearly shrieked, gingerly taking his own fingers and tracing the hole in his chest, suppressing a shudder. "So don't touch it!"

"Care to explain?"

"Not really," he admitted. "I don't have a choice though. When I traded in my life for everyone else's, Aizen had Orihime do something with that thing you created. He used it on me and I don't know… I felt like me, yeah, but I know there's something wrong with that too…"

"Kurosaki-kun, you can't hear your zanpukto anymore, can you?"

"No, I can't. You have no idea how much that it bothers me that I can hear Zangetsu, hollow or the old man, and go to my inner world…"

The shop keeper nodded, as if he figured as much. "I took time to analyze your spirit body, since I couldn't be sure what the implications could be of you posing as an Arrancar, Kurosaki-kun. I do hope you understand and have no hard feelings."

"It's fine," Ichigo agreed. "I'd probably not trust me like this anyway. Urahara-san… What did he do to me?"

"My guess is that he altered your spirit body. As you normally are, Kurosaki-kun, you are a true hybrid, in that you obtained both Hollow powers and Shinigami powers at the exact same time. So, in essence that makes you fifty-fifty. However, Arrancar are still more Hollow than Shinigami; let's say that they are sixty-forty, the Hollow being the more dominant portion."

"So you're saying he gave more of my soul into the Hollow side of me?"

"That would be my assumption, yes."

Ichigo looked confused. "That can't be right. If it were, wouldn't I act more like my inner Hollow?"

"Yes," Urahara said, "and you probably will take on more Hollow-like instincts as time progresses."

"Isn't there anything that can be done about that, Kisuke?" a voice called from the doorframe.

"Ah! Isshin-san!" said blonde called back cheerfully. "I'm so happy that you came to see me!"

The former Shinigami walked into the room, Kon in Ichigo's body trailing behind. He was in his body, yes, but the moronic expression that the man usually wore, what Ichigo was used to, was replaced with a very serious one. Kurosaki Isshin also looked a little worse for wear; his goat-like beard a bit shabbier than normal and his weight seemed to have dropped out of worry and stress. Ichigo looked away from him, not really caring at the moment how the two knew each other. He was too busy in his own world of thoughts.

"Well?"

Urahara placed the fan to his chin, in thought. "It can be reversed, I should think, provided that we are able to obtain the Hyougoku. Until then, we are going to have to be very careful with this situation. There are some, tendencies, which your son may take on without him even realizing it."

"Why would Aizen even want to do that, though?" Isshin looked to his son, looking him over skeptically. "So, Ichigo, what took you so long trying to escape?"

"What the hell!?" Ichigo said, snapping his head around to look at his father dead in the eyes. "Do you even have any _idea_ the Hell that I've been through!? I don't even know how long I was gone! Every day I have lived in fear of Aizen and the rest of the Espada coming and killing everyone I care about if I even put _one fucking toe_ out of line! Do you know what that's like!? I played the goddamn role, old man! I did what I had to! I had to! I… I…"

Both men looked at the teen, unsure for a moment. Ichigo looked as if he was going to break at any moment. He was fighting back tears, something that he hasn't shed since his mother died. Hands were fisted in orange locks and his chest was expanding and contrasting rapidly, as if he was hyperventilating. Kon looked really confused, not knowing what to do in this situation. He had never seen Ichigo like this and it was really frightening him. The mod soul didn't have to wait long for an answer as Urahara jabbed the forehead of Ichigo's body with his cane, popping the pill out. Isshin caught the soulless body easily.

"Explain to us how you managed to get out of there," Isshin pressed on.

Ichigo looked over, hands still in his hair, clenching orange strands tightly. "We waited… Got to know the patrol routes. Planned on how we'd do it. Inoue was better at it than I was and was able to get help from two Arrancar that didn't like having her around… Menoly and Lolly I think… Heh. Probably dead now… They kept Aizen busy really. Nnell and her group helped a little once we got back into the basement. Sh-she… Nell… God d-damn it!"

"Please continue, Kurosaki-kun," Urahara said under his fan.

"Somehow she transformed into an older version of herself," the teen finished, eyes tearing up once again, "and sacrificed herself so that Inoue and I could go on… It's because of her and her friends that we were able to make it to the dessert and get out… I c-couldn't even save her..."

"It's all right, Ichigo," Isshin said, finally without the harsh tones in his voice. "I'm sure there was nothing you could have done…"

"It is amazing enough that you made here, judging by some of those injuries that Tessai had to clean!" Urahara added with a wave of his fan.

"Oh…" Ichigo sighed, not really feeling up to talking too much more. Instead he took a bandage and pealed it off of his arm. He knew that this was where he blocked Grimmjow's blade; the cut had been nasty and it had been the first one he got that night. Instead of a fresh wound, the skin was now just scarred. Ichigo knew in about another day there wouldn't be anything to show as a reminder that he had been injured. It was something he chalked up to the super regeneration thing that he knew that his Hollow half possessed.

He looked up at the two men in the room. "Am I going to be able to go back in my body like this?"

"You should be," Urahara stated. "It's not like you died, Kurosaki-kun."

Mere minutes later, Ichigo was still in his resting position, only inside his own body. He began to flex and work out muscles that he knew Kon had been keeping safe. At least, if anything, the mod soul hadn't let his body get out of shape. Now his grades, that was probably something else entirely, not to mention his reputation… Ichigo would probably have to work from square one on that…

"It feels… Odd," he commented, still flexing his wrist. "Almost stiff."

"As well as it should be," the blonde man answered. "You will have to readjust to your own body again. Don't worry so much, Kurosaki-kun, but I would suggest that you not say anything about this to anyone out side of this shop."

Ichigo sighed, fingering the place where his hole should be gently. "They'll find out the moment another Hollow shows up."

"You won't be fighting any," Isshin said in an authoritative tone.

"What!? I can't just sit and do nothing!"

"Your father is right, you realize," the shopkeeper commented. "Fighting may bring about more of your Hollow-esque instincts. Then it just might get messy. They may not trust you after seeing you in your current state as is."

"Why do you guys believe me," Ichigo sighed in defeat. "It's not like I have proof of what I say…"

"Your story and your friend in the other room checks out," his father said. "She was much more detailed than you were though, but they do match. It's not like you two have met with each other before I came here anyway."

"What if we had planned on what to say before we got here?"

"Forgive me, Ichigo," Isshin chuckled, the goofy grin once again plastered on his face, "but Daddy can tell when you are lying! You've never been very good at it anyway! Now just leap into your loving father's arms and we shall return home!"

"GO TO HELL!" Ichigo roared, kicking his father in the face despite being somewhat injured.

Isshin chuckled from his sprawled out position on the floor, relieved. It was good to see his son had returned to them, but all three knew that it was going to take a lot to adjust to this new situation and the plausible side-effects that it would have on the teen. Yet, the former Shinigami counted it all for good rather than bad. He'd rather have to deal with a crankier and more aggressive Ichigo than no Ichigo at all. Well… At least until they get the device that transformed him into this and fix this mess. Even now the man who created the thing was giving Ichigo instruction about some of the changes he should be aware of in his personality, but Isshin paid it no mind. Everything was going to turn out all right. Something in his gut told him this and his gut had yet failed him.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the spare room, looking at the still healing girl on the futon. His father had given him permission to see Inoue Orihime before heading on home for the night. Chocolate eyes scanned the girl for any signs that she would wake. Of course, as if on cue, her nose twitched and she began to sit up. Her dull hazel eyes looked up at him, partially glazed from sleep and all the medication that she had been taking. With a sigh, he walked in the room and took a seat at her side. The two were quiet for a while, not really wanting to speak quiet yet and neither looking at each other. 

"Sorry, Inoue," Ichigo said, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her…"

"Don't worry about it, Kurosaki-kun," the girl said, a soft smile on her lips. "There was nothing you could do to stop her, right? I mean, we're alive and that's what she would have wanted."

"You're right," he sighed, running his fingers through his orange locks. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay!" she smiled. "The healing is going a little slow, but I kind of knew that it would be without my powers."

The teen nodded, expecting that sort of answer from the girl. He felt a twinge of guilt for that one. Right after Aizen had used her powers to fully awaken the Hyougoku, he had destroyed her hairpins. Apparently the so-called god didn't want anyone else with god-like powers around. The bastard probably felt threatened by her powers in all actuality. It left a bitter taste in Ichigo's mouth and he didn't like it one bit. Just thinking about it made his blood boil.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime whispered in warning.

"What?"

"Umm… Your eyes?"

"Oh… Forgot about that," he said, trying to reign in this feeling of rage. It wouldn't do any good for his eyes to suddenly start changing color. This was something that he knew happened; the irises of his eyes would start turning gold every time he started to get really angry. He made a mental note to himself that he would have to learn how to control his temper if he was going to go through with this. It would probably end up being is only dead give-away in the end.

"What's got you so upset, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked.

"Ah… Nothing. Don't worry about it, Inoue. See you at school tomorrow?"

"If Urahara-san will let me go," Inoue answered cheerfully.

"You should be free to go by morning," the blonde spoke from the door way. "Now rest, Inoue-san. Come along, Kurosaki-kun. Your father is waiting."

Ichigo nodded and got to his feet, making his way to the door. He took one more look at Orihime before leaving the shop completely with his father. Hands tucked in his pocket, one finger ghosting over Kon's pill in his jean pocket; he looked at the man's back. Now the curiosity was starting to eat at him. Why did his father know Urahara? How could he have known about the man and did he always know about him leaving the house for Hollows?

"Hey, old man," Ichigo began.

"I will save the story for another time, Ichigo," came the reply. "All I will tell you right now is that your Shinigami powers were inherited. For a long time I wasn't sure if they would develop or not, though. Of course, your sisters probably won't ever actually develop them at all."

"You knew the entire time?"

"Of course I did!" the man beamed. "How could I not, being a Shinigami oncemyself!?"

"YOU were a Shinigami!?"

"Hahahaha! Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you Ichigo!? Yes, I was a Shinigami, but I kind of didn't want anything to do with the whole Soul Society thing. I ran from it really, and when I found your mother, well… There was no going back for me."

"You know how sickly romantic that sounds, right" the teen scoffed.

"I think so too!" Isshin grinned, falling into different tales that stared he and Masaki for the rest of the way home.

* * *

The orange-haired teen stared idly at his ceiling. Apparently both of his sisters had to have found out about him being a Shinigami. The first thing that was asked when he got through the door was if it was really Ichigo and not Kon. Isshin assured the twins that he was, in fact, the one and only Kurosaki Ichigo. With that said, both hugged him, and Yuzu had started crying. After the girl's sobs quieted down, she insisted on having some sort of welcome home party. Of course, he could hardly say no to her once she got that look in her eye. 

Thus was how his night was spent. It was now two in the morning and he couldn't sleep at all. He was sure it was the same for the rest of the house, but his father had demanded that everyone need to get to the rooms for the sake of normalcy. Ichigo scoffed at that, thinking that normal in this house was far from what the rest of the world considered it to be. So, here he was, looking up at the white ceiling in his room, thinking. Yes, he would rather be here than in Las Noches any day. That wasn't even the issue.

He groaned and rolled over on his stomach. Ichigo hated coming back here for one single reason and it was the very reason he was in this predicament too… The teen was going to make sure he yelled at the Sexta Espada until the cat-like Arrancar's ears fell off. This was his damn fault for knocking him out… Also it was his damn fault that the guy wasn't here when Ichigo had need for him. However, Ichigo blamed himself for the things that happened in Las Noches. He sighed… It really wasn't supposed to be this way…

((FLASHBACK))

"_You two going to leave tomorrow, right?" Grimmjow said from his spot on their bed._

"_Uh…"_

"_You and the woman have been planning it for a while," the teal-haired Arrancar chuckled. "You've always been terrible at hiding things."_

"_Shut up Grimmjow…" Ichigo growled, not liking the fact that he wasn't able to keep things from the Sexta._

"_I won't go easy on you," he said again, seriousness lacing his voice. "So you better damn well not die on me, you go that? I expect to see you again when I pay a visit."_

"_Sure thing, Grimm," the teenager sighed, walking from his spot against the door to the bed. "It's not like you can come with me, huh?"_

"_The fuck would I do that for?"_

"_Exactly… You know…"_

"_Don't say it, brat," Grimmjow warned. "It's not like it's fucking goodbye or anything. You still hate my guts and it will need to be that way when you get back or all your little pansy-ass friends will doubt you."_

"_Gee, thanks for the advice. Didn't know you cared so much about my image," Ichigo said, eyes rolling as he sat down on._

"_Your image? Ha! Talking about mine," he stated with a smirk. "I'd hate to see my prey give up on me so easily. Wouldn't be any fun that way when I come to kill you."_

"_Prey… Right."_

"_It can't be anyway else," Grimmjow huffed, grabbing onto the teen's arm and pulling him down._

"_Hey Grimm?"_

"_What do you want now, brat?"_

"_Well you know," Ichigo said with a smirk. "It will be a while until we will be able to be together in the same room…"_

_Grimmjow gave a face-splitting grin. "I like where this is going."_

"_So maybe we should make up for the time that's going to be lost?"_

"_Read my mind, Berry-head!" the Sexta chuckled, nearly pouncing on the teen before the younger had time to protest to the name he so hated. _

_Tongues, lips, and hands roamed. Various noses escaped the orange-haired teen while growls and grunts came from the older of the two. Later on screams and perhaps even thumps could be heard from anyone who dared to pass through their particular hallway, not that either of them cared. All that mattered to the two was the heat and the way their limbs entangled and twisted. The sweat that mingled together through their activities and, as always, the blood pumping through their veins were the only things that they craved and paid any mind to. It would be a long night, but and even longer time until this could be done again… _

((END FLASHBACK))

The teen groaned again, this time from his teenage hormones reacting to such a memory. He forced himself up and to the shower. It wasn't something that he could just will away or that someone he had very specifically in mind could take care of. Ichigo just hoped that this wouldn't be an issue for too much longer now that he had gotten Orihime back. It was time to continue on this little game and there could be no distractions.

* * *

Morning came much to slow to the eldest of the Kurosaki siblings. The day started out too slow to his liking, not even his father charging in for an attack. He silently thanked whatever god was out there that the old man had lain off for once in his sixteen years of living. Ichigo had even gotten up on time and was dressed in his school uniform and ready to go by the time Keigo had come around to his house. The teen was surprised his friend had not been told about his disappearance by Yumichika or Ikkaku, since apparently the two were still lounging about his house. He chalked it up to not wanting to explain all the details to someone who wasn't really involved. It wasn't like he wasn't going to get the chance to ask either. 

Of course all pity for his friend died the instant the overly-excited teen tried to hug him. With a swift punch to the face, Keigo was on the floor, crying about how Ichigo didn't care that they had seemed to drift apart recently or something of the like. Ichigo really didn't care and did not want to be touched like that by the guy, even if they were friends. It then hit him; All the Shinigami were still attending his high school… They were not expecting Kurosaki Ichigo to be there, but Kon. Ichigo wondered if it was really a good idea for Inoue and himself to be going back so soon without telling anyone else that they were back. Then again, he did kind of want to see the looks on their faces when he and she waltzed into the classroom like nothing had happened.

Wait… That sounded more like Urahara than himself. The blonde pervert must have started to rub off on him somehow…

He was so busy brooding over the fact that he didn't even notice that he bumped into someone on the way into the room. Actually he was so out of it he didn't even realize where he was until he stopped right at his desk. Ichigo inwardly cursed himself for even thinking about the crazy blonde-haired man so much and set his bag down by his desk. His eyes scanned the room quickly, trying to see who all was there. Brown eyes locked onto very shocked, very blue ones.

"K-Kurosaki?" Ishida Uryuu gaped, trying hard not to look undignified in any manner.

"Huh?" came Ichigo's intelligent answer.

The Quincy wasted no time in walking over and scoping every part of the orange-haired teen out. It was actually almost creepy the way that Ishida would glance over every part of him, as if he was checking him out or something. If he guy was so good at reading energy signatures, why was he acting like a bee all over a flower?

"It seems that you are you," Ishida said, using his index finger to push up his glasses. "Forgive me, but I thought my senses were playing tricks on me, Kurosaki."

"Gee, don't look too happy to see me, Ishida," Ichigo scowled. "It's not like I haven't been gone for a while or anything…"

Ichigo noticed the drop in Ishida's features. Normally cold blue eyes softened. "K-Kurosaki… Ichigo… I'm…"

"Kurosaki-kun!" a cheery voice broke through the tension. "Hello Ishida-kun!"

"Hey Inoue."

"I-Inoue-san too!?" Ishida nearly yelled in surprise.

The girl walked to her seat with a very pleased looking Tatsuki in tow. She set her bag down then walked over to her other two friends. A smile was on her face, despite he arms being all bandaged up. Ichigo grimaced at that, but kept his scowl in place, only nodding in Tatsuki's direction. Ishida looked like he was going to have a cow, seeing two people that should very well not be in this room actually present.

Inoue turned to Ichigo. "Thank you again for saving me, Kurosaki-kun!"

"It's what we came to do, right? Don't worry about it," he replied, taking his seat.

"Orihime said you almost died, Ichigo," Tatsuki huffed, crossing her arms.

"Almost died?" Ishida inquired, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

Inoue nodded with her usual smile. "He kept running instead of fighting, even if there were only a few of the Espada chasing after us. Kurosaki-kun got hurt really bad by Grimmjow too."

"Don't give the bastard that kind of credit…" the orange-haired teen growled out. "Look, Ishida, Inoue and I will explain later, but I don't feel like explaining it eight different times. I'm going to wait until Toshiro and the guys come in."

"You mean they don't know!?" Ishida said, surprised.

"Urahara-san said it would be funny and that he wanted to know how everyone else reacted!" Orihime beamed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He had been right after all. Inoue and Tatsuki went to their seats as others began to filter in, mostly paying attention to her since she had been absent. Ishida stayed at his desk, almost unsure. Ichigo looked up at the Quincy. He wasn't acting like himself at all and this was starting to get on Ichigo's nerves.

"What is it, Ishida?"

"I wish to talk to you later, Kurosaki," Ishida simply stated. "I have had a lot of time to think about what happened and I need to ask you…"

"Don't finish that sentence. It's not your fault. I chose it, Ishida. It was the only way, so don't you dare say sorry for something that's not your problem."

"That's hardly all I want to say!"

"Fine," Ichigo agreed. "We can talk. After school?"

"Yes… That will do," Ishida nodded, turning to go back to his seat. "And it is good to see you well, Ichigo."

The teenager didn't like the way that the Quincy used his given name. There was something off about it and it was like a splinter in his eye, just annoying. To get his mind off of that, Ichigo took to looking at the door and gauging the different reactions. Of course everyone noticed that Orihime was back, the red-head with the big boobs nearly taking out three or four people in her mad rush to hug the girl. This was abruptly put to an end by a foot to the face by Tatsuki. Then there was Chado; the Hispanic teen walked in, merely greeted with a "hello Ichigo" and a "good morning Inoue," and took his seat as if nothing was amiss. It was just like him to do that. Ichigo almost cracked a grin at how terribly predictable that was, almost.

What was funny to see was when the six Shinigami stepped into the classroom. The first one to react was Matsumoto, nearly shrieking in delight as she whisked over to Orihime and started talking to her immediately. Hitsugaya Toshiro was about to ask what the noise was when he saw the reason for the reaction. For a guy that looked like someone called him short too many times, he sure looked stumped. His eyes were wide, enabling Ichigo to see just how deep a shade of jade they were. It was all the better when those eyes looked at him with equal shock. Yumichika, however, just waved to them both and Ikakku gave a smirk.

It was no surprise that when Rukia and Renji finally entered the room, Ichigo gelt like hiding. The two Shinigami looked at the others, then at each other. They blinked a few times before charging Ichigo's desk. In fact, Ichigo almost fell over from the angry glares that the two were giving him. Renji was one thing, but Ichigo himself could match that, but Rukia was on a different level completely. The girl was damn scary!

"ICHIGO!?" they both yelled in surprised.

"Do you WANT to make a scene?" Ichigo hissed. "Go and sit down! Jesus!"

Rukia sat down, but glared at the back of his head from the time class started to lunch break. Ichigo felt it and dreaded the entire time… He knew this one wasn't going to be easy at all. Thank god he had Orihime to back him up on this, but why was everyone seemingly angrier with him around and more than happy to see Orihime?

* * *

"You realize that this is hard to believe, right Ichigo?" Rukia said, after Ichigo and Inoue told them what happened. "If it wasn't for the fact that you suck at lying, I wouldn't believe it at all!" 

"Why does everyone thing I can't lie!?" Ichigo yelled.

"Either way, even if you could, Kurosaki," Ishida commented, "Inoue-san could not."

Orhime just giggled at this and Tatsuki nodded with an exasperated sigh. Hitsugaya leaned against the fence, deep in thought. Ikakku really didn't care all that much and Yumichika was at his side. The only upside of Ichigo being around to them was that their taicho would be more than pleased. Matsumoto was all smiles and Chado was quiet as usual. They had all gathered together during lunch hour to go over everything and to partially catch up on what had been going on. The usual spot for this, as always, was on top of the roof. However, the only thing anyone was interested in was how Ichigo and Inoue managed to escape…

"This is going to be difficult to report," Toshiro said, looking perturbed. "However, it is good that you are back with us, Kurosaki. It will make this much easier on us in the end to have you on this side."

Ichigo glanced at Orihime. Her eyes held a brief look of worry over them. He rubbed the back of his neck before speaking again. "We can't fight anymore."

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Well… My Shun Shun Rikka was destroyed…" Inoue said, looking down at her feet. "Though it's not like I can do much anyway…"

"Orihime…" Tatsuki said, worried about her friend.

"What is your reason, Ichigo?" Renji asked, arms crossed and waiting as to why one of the strongest Shinigami they had couldn't fight.

"I was in Hueco Mundo too long," Ichigo lied. "My Hollow is stronger and Urahara is afraid that if I try to use that power right away then it will take over permanently…"

"How is that even possible?" Rukia frowned.

"Hueco Mundo did the same to me," Chado spoke for the first time. "It strengthened my own powers."

The youngest captain nodded, assessing the situation. He looked at them all. "Then there is nothing that can be done about it. I will go ahead and report this. However, I would suggest that you and Urahara work this out, Kurosaki. I don't think I need to tell you how much your strength is needed among us right now."

"Yeah…" Ichigo said.

One by one everyone started to get up and head back to the class. Lunch was over and they saw really no point in sticking around, though questions were still swarming in every single person's mind. Ichigo made no move to go back down stairs though, figuring that the only other person still on the roof with him would want to talk to him now. He had seen the other sneak glances at him during class and Ichigo just wanted to get this over with.

He turned to look at the Quincy. "Wanted to talk?"

"It's almost time for class again, Kurosaki," Ishida curtly replied, but made no move to leave.

"So we'll skip if we need to, but talk. It's driving me nuts."

"Very well. Ichigo, I still feel the need to owe you an apology…"

"I told you I made the choice myself, didn't I?" he said, getting irritated.

"I'm not talking about your switching out for the rest of us!" Ishida hissed. "I am talking about for not going back and saving your ass as soon as we were able to! You being gone this long has been terrible! I don't think you realize how hard it was for us!"

"Wh-what?"

"Exactly!" the Quincy huffed, marching up to the once Shinigami with heated eyes. "I'm apologizing because nobody went after you! Not even I did, though I know you would have, had the situation been reversed! We let you down, Ichigo, because we were not strong enough not only to get Inoue-san back, but also because we lost you in the process!"

"O-okay…" Ichigo said. "You're starting to scare me, Ishida. You're not sounding like yourself. You sick or something?"

"Oh for the love of-Kurosaki you idiot! Don't you understand anything at all? Yes, I am ill! The thought of you being there, possibly dead, is something that I cannot stand for! I was worried sick, as they say! I didn't even know why until I saw you today in class…"

"Wait… What are you saying here?" the orange-haired teen said, really confused by this talk all of the sudden.

"Damn it are you that dense!? I forgot... you are more of a man of action... Perhaps this is a better way of putting it," Ishida yelled, grabbing onto Ichigo's shirt collar and firmly planting his lips on the taller male's.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmmm... I need a beta. Anyone want the job?**

* * *


	3. Tattletale

**Title:** Art of Deception Ch 3  
**Author:** Higure-kun  
**Beta:** Skeletontoes  
**Pairing:** (this chapter) slight IchiHime, some IchiIshi, implied GrimmIchi  
**Rating/Warning:** PG-15ish (language, implied stuff, and character deathness)**  
Words: **4,803

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach…

**A/N: Wewt! Got a beta! Thank Skeletontoes for stepping up and actually getting a hold of me to be the beta. Notice that this chapter is on time and not RyM… laughs Got tied up this week with other things. Don't you just love it when that happens? Anyway… Onward.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tattletale **

"Onii-chan?" Kurosaki Yuzu carefully called up the stairs. When she got no answer she walked up, puffing her cheeks out in irritation. Yes, she was happy to have her brother back, but it was dinner time and she hadn't seen him since he had returned from school!

"ONII-CHAN!" she tried again, this time almost yelling.

"Hmmm?" Ichigo replied, popping his head out from the bathroom, a toothbrush dangling from his mouth.

"Dinner's ready," she smiled, but then titled her head to the side. "Why are you brushing your teeth so early, onii-chan?"

Ichigo took the object from his mouth. "Trying to get a bad taste out of my mouth, Yuzu. I'll be down in a minute."

"Did onii-chan not like lunch? Did it taste bad?" the girl asked with wide eyes.

"er… Your lunch was great, as always, Yuzu," Ichigo clarified, not really wanting to deal with a crying little girl. "It's just a snack I had when I got home. Must've been old or something."

"You shouldn't have snacks before dinner!" Yuzu frowned. "You'll ruin your dinner and onii-chan needs to eat healthy again!"

The eldest sighed. "All right all right. I won't do it again, okay?"

With a smile and a nod, the youngest Kurosaki took off back downstairs. Ichigo rolled his eyes and went back to the task at hand. He'd been in there for a good half an hour trying to get rid of that taste. Problem was he didn't know how to handle this new situation. In fact, he really wished it would just go away on its own, but Ichigo knew better than that. No, the teen would have to find ways to avoid a certain Ishida Uryuu until it blew over or he knew what to do. One thing the orange-haired former Shinigami knew was that someone was NOT going to be pleased hearing about this little incident. Thus another reason for brushing so thoroughly…

"God dammit," he growled after spitting out another mouthful. Inwardly he had never been so glad that the girl had stuck around…

((Flashback))

"_Damn it, are you that dense!?" Ishida yelled, right before grabbing Ichigo into a very demanding and angry kiss._

_Ichigo just stood there in mild shock. It didn't even register that the Quincy had been this fond of the teen, let alone that he was currently in a lip-lock with him. Apparently the lack of response was enough for Ishida to pull away, looking at him with a searching gaze. It was as if he was looking for permission to try it again or for Ichigo to either start the next kiss or shun him. When neither came, his gaze became one of determination._

"_Ichigo, do you now understand what I am telling you?" the number-one ranked student spoke, his grip not even relaxing. "I'm in-"_

"_Kurosaki-kun? Ishida-kun?" a voice called as the door to the roof opened._

_Ishida and Ichigo both looked over to see Orihime standing at the door. A look of concern and slight confusion graced her features. The orange-haired teen had never been so happy to see her in his entire life. Ishida let go of Ichigo in response and composed himself, turning away from the other and started to walk back to the stairs. He stated that everything was fine and that all three of them should head back to the classroom now, since their teacher was probably going to start the roll call in a few moments. _

_The former Shinigami rubbed the back of his neck, scratching it slightly. He also started walking to the door. Ichigo stopped when Orihime looked up at him questioningly. That and the hand on his chest was also a sign to stop a moment. His chocolate orbs looked down at her hazel ones. A look he had seen far too often, one he usually got annoyed by because it meant that he was probably in trouble for some reason, passed through those eyes. Another sigh escaped his lips. He definitely was going to hear about this…_

"_What do we do about this, huh?" he asked before he could get berated._

_She looked like she was in thought for a moment before speaking. "I don't think it would be a good idea for either of us to be alone with someone for too long, Kuro-kun…"_

"_So says the princess," Ichigo almost snorted. "I don't really have a choice you know…"_

"_Family aside, that is," Orihime corrected herself. "The risks of them finding out about…"_

"_I know that!" he snapped. "But that doesn't help me with Ishida, does it?"_

_She offered a smile. "I'll make sure that you two won't be alone! How does that sound?"_

"_Do I have a say in this?"_

"_Nope!" the girl said cheerfully, taking his hand. "Now let's get back to class before sensei thinks we were doing something naughty together!"_

"_As if that would ever happen!"_

((End flashback))

Ichigo wasn't pleased that she would be following him around from now on. It would make them seem like a couple. If that were to ever happen he'd kill himself before a certain teal-haired Espada came and did the job for him. He shuddered at the thought of being with a girl, especially her, like that as he made his way down the stairs. Ichigo ducked as Isshin attempted a kick to his face. The teen really did think that the honeymoon period of his arrival would have lasted longer, but he really did know better… This WAS Kurosaki Isshin, after all.

"Quick as ever, Ichigo!" Isshin grinned. "Daddy has taught you well!"

"Shut up and come and eat, old man," Karin growled, wanting to actually eat without some random stupidity for once. "Leave onii-chan alone for a change!"

"Don't worry about it, Karin," Ichigo said as he sat down. "He wouldn't be the old man if he didn't act like a damn retard…"

"Ichigo! Don't curse at the table or Daddy will have to punish you!"

"Don't you even try it!" the eldest of the siblings yelled, and then looked around. "Where's Rukia, anyway? She came back with me after school."

"Ah. About that, Ichigo," Isshin said, "Rukia-chan left to go around the time when the Tenth Captain made the call to Soul Society. She said that she should return later tonight and to not wait for her at all. Are we worried about her, Ichigo?"

"What the hell? No way!"

"There is no reason to be embarrassed!" the father said and ran to the giant poster hanging on the wall. "Oh Masaki! Our boy has finally grown up and has fallen for a girl!"

"Shut up! It's not like that!"

Yuzu sighed, but smiled anyway. Sure, she wanted a quiet dinner too, but she knew better in the end. The girl was just happy that her family was all together again. Kon acted like a good brother in Ichigo's absence, but nothing could ever replace her nii-chan. That didn't mean she wanted the mod soul to feel left out. In fact, he was sitting at the table in his little plush toy body. They had come to an agreement. Besides, he might as well be family anyway. She took everyone's plates and began to serve them the meal that she had created. Her smile only grew wider when the usual arguments and temperaments flared up.

Really… It was good to have everyone together again…

* * *

A tap came at the window at around eleven. Ichigo had actually expected someone to come for him sooner. However, he still unlatched his window and opened it. Two Shinigami hopped through the window. Renji and Rukia both looked a bit tired and stressed out. Ichigo sighed and rolled out of bed, ready to go since he hadn't bothered to change into something to sleep in.

"How'd it go?" he asked the two standing in his room.

"Obviously you know that Yamamoto-taicho wants to speak to you," Renji said.

"Though he isn't pleased by the fact that Urahara said nothing this entire time," Rukia commented, rubbing her forehead. "If I hadn't been on patrol last night I would have been able to report the matter sooner…"

"Ah, well I'm ready…"

Renji groaned. "Damn it… We're going to have to walk… Hurry up and get this hollow thing over with, Ichigo…"

"It's not like I can do something about it right now!" Ichigo bit back as the three headed out of the house.

"Children," Rukia said warningly, "don't start beating each other up yet. I don't think I would want to explain why I have two bleeding Shinigami in tow to Yamamoto-taicho…"

Both males glared at each other, but said nothing else for the remainder of the walk. Once they reached Orihime's house, they were greeted by said girl. Orihime smiled at Ichigo and he nodded back, making his way to where the giant screen to contact Soul Society stood. Everyone was standing there in their gigai, exception only to Rukia and Renji. The two were only there to drop off the former Shinigami, it seemed, as they departed once Ichigo was in the room with the others. Chado and Ishida were also there, though Ishida looked a bit tense. Ichigo inwardly growled, not wanting the kiss to come back to the forefront of his mind. Instead he took a seat between Orihime and Matsumoto.

"Are you ready, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked. "Inoue?"

"Just start it already, Toshiro," Ichigo yawned. "I still need sleep for school in the morning."

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho," the shorter male stated automatically, pressing the necessary buttons on the panel to open up the connection to Soul Society. In a few moments the screen lit up and the face of the old general was staring back at the entire group.

"Yamamoto-taicho," Hitsugaya said, "Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime are both present now."

"Very good, Hitsugaya-taicho," the old withered face said, his attention turning to the other two present in the room. "To the two known as Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime, on behalf of the Thirteen Squads, I welcome you back. However, there are matters at hand that must be discussed."

"Go figure," Ichigo rolled his eyes, earning glares.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, if you do not mind, I wish to continue. Would you care to explain your predicament to me, as Hitsugaya-taicho mentioned your condition to me, but failed to explain it fully."

Ichigo sighed, once again scratching a spot on his neck. "Well… I have Hollow powers, you see… And, ah, before we went to go get Inoue, I had trained with the Vaizards and kinda fought my Hollow to gain control over him. But with all that time in Las Noches, I guess he will try to gain control again… Urahara said something about how chances are that he probably fed off of the spirit particles and I shouldn't try to fight for a while…"

"I see. I was not aware of you having illegal powers, Kurosaki."

"Not like I asked for them, you know."

"You will state the location of the criminals known as the Vaizards. If you fail to do this…"

"I'm not telling you anything," Ichigo scowled, his anger rising. "I just used them. It's none of my business what they are to Soul Society and I'm staying out of it…"

"Kurosaki-"the man started to say.

"Last time I checked, Soul Society doesn't own me," he growled, "and I'm not going to let you bully me around, dammit. Our goal is Aizen, not them!"

"K-kurosaki…" Ishida said. "Y-you're eye…"

"Fuck," Ichigo hissed, covering his left eye. "Dammit…"

All the Shinigami in the room, and humans as well, looked as Ichigo covered his eye. It had startled them when the black ink started to spread across the normally white sclera. His hand clenched on so tight that his arm was shaking. After a few moments, Ichigo took a big breath and exhaled, putting down his hand. His eye was back to normal, but Ichigo did look a bit paler. He mumbled an apology and said he needed some air. Without another word he got up and left. Though a set of sapphire eyes watched the orange-haired teen with some concern and suspicion.

"So it is true then," Yamamoto said. "Perhaps it is wise that the boy does not participate in battle for a while after all… Nevertheless, we must continue with this meeting. We will address the matter later, when Kurosaki is fully himself again. What of you, Inoue Orihime?"

"My hairpins were broken by Aizen himself… Since I had 'gone against my purpose,' as Ulquiorra said to me..." the girl replied, looking at her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Orihime…" Matsumoto placed her arms around the girl in an attempt to comfort the girl.

The old general on the screen nodded, not one to give such sympathy. "Inoue Orihime, I need you to tell us any information that you obtained while staying in Las Noches. Any small detail could be of use, so do not hold back."

* * *

Ichigo had walked about a good mile from Inoue's home as he continued to curse at himself. He was getting worked up about the fact that he was getting worked up. The teen knew by now that both of his eyes were black and gold, but he could care less. Furious was the only way to describe how he was feeling. He was furious that he couldn't keep his temper down, furious at the fact that someone else was ordering him around like they actually owned him. Ichigo turned down an alley and slammed his fist against the wall. This was way to aggravating…

He sighed, trying to reign it back in. It wouldn't do to get everyone suspicious of him now. There were still things that he needed to concentrate on getting done. Inoue couldn't possibly answer all of their questions satisfactorily and he was pretty sure that everyone was probably starting to worry about him too. It just pissed him off to no end that Soul Society thought they could keep him under their thumb. They didn't own his soul and never would.

With a deep breath, he willed himself to go back. The girl was really helpless in these types of situations, after all. By now she would have probably have confused them with her type of logic. Inoue always did have this bad habit of getting sidetracked in her speech. One could only hope that it was still the same now…

Ichigo walked back inside, noticing that all eyes fell on him as soon as he did. He quickly apologized and sat back down, trying to avoid the gaze of a certain black-haired teenager in the room. The former Shinigami truly needed to deal with that one quick, for he was sure that Ishida would probably be the only one who could tell in the end. "Sorry about that…"

"Glad to see you among us again, Kurosaki," the general spoke. "We were talking about Las Noches and what you could have learned while being there. Inoue Orihime was just finishing up, so perhaps you could shed some light?"

"Well," Ichigo said, scowling, "Ranks seven and nine have already been replaced, and soon the eighth one will probably be too."

"Yes. Inoue told us this earlier," Toshiro stated with a nod, "but couldn't remember their names."

"Wonderwice will probably become the eighth… Um… Kurokumo Hakumei is the seventh and Eiga Shizukesa is the ninth."

"Are you sure, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime questioned, giving him an odd look. "I didn't think we were introduced to them at all."

"I've met them once or twice," Ichigo said, scratching his neck. "They aren't easy names to forget if you ask me, Inoue."

"What is their appearance?" Yamamoto asked.

"Uh… I don't really remember. I Think Hakumei had freakishly silver eyes with some weird tattoos and Shizukesa was some chick. That's all that I really could tell you, having only met them once or twice."

"Hardly surprising, considering your personality, Kurosaki," Ishida commented off-handedly.

"What was that?" Ichigo frowned.

"Enough," the old man interrupted. "You may have your fair share of harsh words in a moment. While all the information gathered here tonight will be helpful in the future, there will be concerns as well. It may be a while until the right course of action is decided. Hitsugaya-taicho, be ready to receive my next transmission at any time, for I do not know for certain when that will be."

"Yes, sir," the youngest captain nodded.

"Very well. This will conclude this session. Meeting adjourned," he said, the screen fading once he finished his sentence.

* * *

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was not pleased in his location in Las Noches. He was horny and the boy wasn't around to relieve that. Oh the kid would pay for that the next time he saw the little carrot-top. Some of the lower Arrancar were giving him a wide berth as he stalked down the different hallways and corridors of the giant, sterile white palace. He had no true destination in mind, but he just couldn't sit around and jerk himself off either. Well he could, but he was far too restless for that. Those lower Arrancar were right to fear him when he got like this. He might just cero their ass if they even looked at him funny.

"Restless, I see, Grimmjow," the man he had grown to hate's voice rang in his ears.

"Aizen," he answered, trying to bite back the growl in his voice.

"You needn't be upset," the so-called god continued, ignoring the lack of respect in the other's voice, "my plans are coming along perfectly. Kurokumo-kun and Eiga-chan are, in fact, two of my most loyal ones. When they return, your little playmate will be with you once again."

The Sexta Espada frowned. It wasn't that the two newest couldn't handle it. More like he didn't care for the ninth. The woman had taken too much after Ulquiorra, only her desire to serve Aizen burning far more passionately than the fourth. She could get really catty when it came down to it and it just rubbed him the wrong way. Always had. Always will. He hated her with every fiber of his existence. Grimmjow would kill her if she crossed him again. That he had made perfectly clear to every single one of the Espada, earning a glare only from Ulquiorra.

As he turned to leave, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Cerulean eyes met those amused brown ones. Apparently this man was not finished yet. "I might be inclined to allow a visit within a few days, should you demonstrate good behavior for a change, Grimmjow."

This earned a smirk from the Sexta. A few days of kissing ass in order to go fuck his berry without having to care about if he was caught? Seemed like a reasonable kind of bargain to him. The only thing he would have to do is make sure not to run into someone he would want to kill… Namely, Tousen.

"Whatever you say, Aizen-_sama_," Grimmjow replied, taking off to his own room.

"Ya'r being nice ta yer pawns," Ichimaru spoke from the shadows as soon as the Sexta was out of earshot.

"Am I?" Aizen said, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Seems awfully kind of ya ta let him go."

"Are you questioning my judgment, Gin?"

"I would never do that," the fox-like Shinigami grinned. "I'm jus a loyal servant that's a lil curious, that's all."

Aizen smiled. "It is all needed, I assure you. Unfortunately, this also means that Grimmjow's cooperation is necessary if I am to succeed."

* * *

_The room was covered in silence, save for the light purring coming from the back of the Sexta Espada's throat. Ichigo could feel it vibrate through his entire being as his head rested on the Arrancar's chest. He remembered a time he thought that the fact that the great Grimmjow Jeagerjaques purred was hilarious. Though, through the first of their little "session," he had found this very irritating. Now, it really didn't bother him so much. In fact, it was probably one of the only things that could truly lull him into sleep anymore. Perhaps it was the unfamiliarity of Las Noches as compared to his own bed. Then again, maybe it is just something that one grows used to, like an acquired taste. Whatever it was, the teen really didn't care. He was comfortable like this._

"_Grimm?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the Espada._

_Grimmjow just grunted out an answer._

_Ichigo frowned. "Grimmjow!"_

"_What is it now, Berry?" the teal-haired Arrancar groaned, really just wanting to go back to sleep after such a fulfilling night._

"_Something's been bothering me…"_

"_Something ALWAYS bothers you," Grimmjow frowned. "If it's not one damned thing then it's another. So what the hell is it this time?"_

"_Jesus, Grimm. You make me sound like some kind of woman…"_

"_You ARE some kind of woman, Ichi."_

"_I AM NOT!"_

"_Yeah yeah, whatever. You gonna tell me what's bothering you this time or not? Cause if not I have a few better things I could be doing with our free time here," Grimmjow smirked._

"_It's always sex with you, pervert," Ichigo snorted._

"_Hey! You like it too and don't you fucking deny that!"_

_The teen scowled, ignoring to comment on that. "Why would Aizen do this? He knew that I couldn't possibly side with him, didn't he?"_

"_Shit. That kind of question," Grimm groaned, sitting up. "Look, Ichi, we're all pretty damn surprised, all right? Your Hollow thing shoulda been the one to take over once that bastard used the thing on you. Shoulda, but it didn't, did it? Can't you just be fucking grateful that Kurosaki got dominance instead of Shirosaki or whatever the hell you called that thing?"_

"_Yeah but…"_

"_No, no fucking 'buts' unless you're talking about your ass, Ichi. That's the only one I want to see and hear about," the Sexta smirked. "It's the only damned thing in this hellhole that I like to look at."_

"_Coming from you that sounds like a compliment" Ichigo drawled._

"_Take them however you get them," he sneered. "It's not like I hand them out that often, eh?"_

"_I'll keep that in mind…"_

"_Now… What're you gonna do since you woke me up, huh? You prepared to pay the price for that?"_

"_Grimm…" was really all the boy got out before lips smashed into his own. He groaned, hungrily kissing the other back and eagerly accepted that skillful tongue into his mouth. Grimmjow flipped their positions on their shared bed as he started to toy already bare skin. It made goose bumps rise on the hybrid's flesh, skin already sensitive to the Arrancar's touch. Their tongues were locked in a battle, but it was always the same result. Grimmjow always overpowered him in the bedroom, but Ichigo could really care less as that tongue tickled the very back of his throat. _

(Flashback end)

"Hmmm?" Ichigo said, being brought back from the little memory.

"I was saying, Kurosaki," Ishida spoke, pushing up his glasses with a delicate finger, "that I could tutor you, considering how much of school you have missed already. It would be easier for you to catch up, what with myself being the number one student and all."

Ichigo frowned, not entirely liking the idea of that Quincy in his house, alone in his room with him. They were all walking back from the little meeting, nearing the Kurosaki clinic. Chado had parted several streets ago and Ishida really lived on the other side of Karakura. Instead, the blue-eyed teen was more or less escorting the former Shinigami home. They would have been alone, had not Orihime tagged along, saying that she needed to get out of the house while the rest of the Shinigami conversed.

"That would be a great idea, Ishida-kun!" Orihime smiled, getting a word in before Ichigo could even open his mouth. "All three of us could meet at Kurosaki-kun's and study together!"

"Well I am quite certain that you won't need my help, Inoue-san…"

"Sounds good to me," Ichigo said, not going to allow himself to be alone with this male. "I mean if the top students help me out, then it shouldn't take long, right? Probably could use all the help I can get."

"That's the spirit, Kurosaki-kun!" the girl beamed.

Ishida looked as though he was going to make another comment when something caught his attention. He bid them both good night and claimed that he would take care of this Hollow himself. It didn't really matter since they were at the Kurosaki Clinic anyway. Actually, it was a bit of a relief to see the Quincy dart off into the night. Ichigo scratched his neck and turned to go into his house. He took a moment and saw Orihime following behind, a look of contemplation etched in her features.

"Kuro…"

"No," he interrupted her. "Just forget about whatever you were going to say. I'll thank you for keeping him off my ass, literally, but that's all. I'm not talking about anything else for the night."

"You miss him already?" she asked.

Ichigo sighed. "It hasn't been all that long… Longer for him than for me really. Why do you care?"

"Well," she said, looking down, "I think that some part of me believes that if he makes you happy, then it just seems unfair that you two have to be apart for so long… I also know it's not like you can tell anyone about Grimmjow-san either…"

"Yeah, well, the bastard will probably show up sooner or later."

"But couldn't he get in trouble for that?"

"You really think he gives a shit?" Ichigo scoffed, a bit amused.

Orihime blinked. "No. No he wouldn't, would he?"

"Yeah," the teen scowled, "and I have a feeling that he will be the next cover up that I will have to come up with. Damn this is infuriating…"

"About that," she said, "please be more cautious about that! You know what happens when you completely loose your temper with something!"

"I know I know!" he groaned. "I'm doing my best, all right? It's not exactly the fucking easiest thing to do with all of this random shit piling on…"

It was her turn to sigh. "Of course it isn't easy. It shouldn't be easy! Though I think that Grimmjow-san might have rubbed off a little too much on you. You could be catching his temperament."

"Gee, thanks," Ichigo frowned. "See you at school tomorrow, all right?"

She nodded and started walking back while Ichigo headed into the house. He kicked off his shoes at the door and began the hike back up to his room. Daylight was only a few hours away, and despite the fact that he probably wasn't going to sleep well, he figured he should try anyway. It was either that or fall asleep in class. If he did that, then he would probably have to deal with that Quincy for an even longer amount of time. That was a huge no in Ichigo's book. He hoped that perhaps if he avoided the teen, then Ishida would get over it? Ichigo thought that it probably was just an infatuation caused by the fact that he had been gone for such a long time and suddenly appeared back in everyone's lives…

Ichigo sighed as he pried off his clothes to change into his sleeping ones. He might've felt bad for the Quincy, _might have_, if the circumstances were different. In all honesty, Ichigo was only interested in making sure to keep those lips off of him so that HE didn't have to pay the price. The Sexta Espada wasn't feared because he was a tame panther, after all. No, Ichigo would be in a world of pain and might not be able to walk for a few weeks if Grimmjow ever tasted anyone on Ichigo besides himself. Not that Ichigo really minded, as it wasn't really a love thing, or at least he didn't think it was…

The teen shook his head as he pulled back the comforter on his bed. He really needed to stop thinking so much on these things. They were useless really… Ichigo didn't need to dwell on something that he couldn't do anything about. Ishida would be Ishida and Grimmjow would always remain Grimmjow. It was highly unlikely that, even if he did figure out why those two were like that, he could change what they were. He crawled under his sheets and prepared himself for a restless night.

Of course he couldn't possibly know about the set of blue eyes peering up and through his window…

* * *

**A/N: I hate this set-up chapter soooo much... Review? Please?**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

Issues…

First of all guys, I haven't stopped the fics and they are not hiatus. They will be finished. Don't worry! But here's the thing: I'm a Sophomore in college and a friend of mine has been in a comma for a while. Truly, I just haven't felt like updating the fics like I wanted to. That and ever since that last time I posted an update, I suddenly found myself in a shitload of homework. Just this week I had a presentation, two papers, two monologues, and a Sophmore hearing that I did not pass. While it takes me hours to work out these fics (I have to be very precise because all my wording must be exactly right since so many have double meanings), the RP I am doing with AliceKing doesn't take hours out of my time. I can do other things while keeping up with her. So… I'm sorry….

Further Issues…

_ShiroIchi fic-thing –_ I am still in need of a male arrancar and a female hybrid OC. I really do need them. Sorry. I really don't feel like making them up. Are they important? Not really. I just need something to fill in Espada positions. However, I am in sort of a rut for this, not because I do not know how I want it to end (I already have that scene pictured), but rather how I want to go about getting there. I mean… Do you people want me to wrap it up in one last chapter or try to drag it out in three? Cause seriously… There's not a lot left in it. Sorry… So let me know…

_Art of Deception –_ This one is hard for me too. There's A LOT left and I am uncertain how to go about it since each chapter is huge (5-7000 words). It's really slow, but worth it in the end. Please stick with me on it, though I know it'll be hard. Two more chapters until we get to plot. I promise. I just need to get the motivation to be there.

Other than that… I hope to start up again real soon. Finals end on the 9th of May. After that I will have all the time in the world. Thanks so much for understanding!


End file.
